Stalker
Stalkers are ANMCs created by the Neo Ark group. They are dangerous stealth predators designed to thrive in a jungle environment. They come in three different varieties. All three share similar characteristics; sharp forearm-mounted claws, the ability to crawl on walls and ceilings and an ability to completely camouflage themselves in just about any environment. Zebra Stalker Zebra Stalkers are the basic species of Stalker, and the one most frequently encountered. They are small, about the size of a person with a yellow/black striped skin pattern. Zebra stalkers attack in two ways. They will either get up close to Aya Brea and swing at her with their forearm mounted blade, or leap on her from a distance and stab her repeatedly with the blade. Due to their ability to effectively turn invisible, every encounter with a zebra stalker is an ambush, announcing their presence with a loud squeal. The identifying sound of a zebra stalker is a squeaking sound similar to stretching leather. The best way to combat zebra stalkers is to back up into a corner, preferably armed with a shotgun with buckshot ammunition. Zebra Stalkers often do not move while camouflaged, so if they disappear, firing a shotgun in their general direction will often hit them. If Aya does not have a shotgun, using an automatic or semi-automatic weapon is also effective when they begin their cloaking, as striking them while they are cloaking will often cause them to pause their animation, during which they can not attack or move. This tactic is not as effective against multiple stalkers. Keeping them separate and moving frequently is the best way to evade their attacks. If surrounded, buckshot ammo does well to halt a crowd. If Aya has the time and learned the spells, Combustion, Plasma or any other area-of-effect attack power will break up a group or kill them. Riot grenades will also cause Zebra Stalkers to stop dead, completely defenseless while Paralyzed. Gray Stalker Gray Stalker is a mini-boss that is encountered when the player first enters the Dryfield Tunnels. It is about twice the size of a Zebra Stalker, its skin is a pinkish-gray color and hits much harder. Also, unlike Zebra Stalkers, the Gray Stalker moves frequently while cloaked. Its primary attack is a swipe with its forearm mounted blade, but will also grapple and lift Aya off of the ground for massive damage. The Gray Stalker stays clung to the ceiling and only touches the floor when knocked off of the ceiling. The Grey Stalker is best combated using the grenade pistol or M203 armed with Riot grenades, which knocks it off of the wall leaving it vulnerable for extra damage with any other weapon. Strong PE powers also knock it off of the ceiling. Ivory Stalker The Ivory Stalker is similar in size and capability to the Grey Stalker, but its behavior and attack patterns are different. The White Stalker is encountered in the corridor that leads to the Shelter from the hidden door (GATE 2) in the Abandoned Mine. Like the Gray Stalker, it moves rapidly even while cloaked. Unlike the Gray Stalker, the White Stalker attacks from all four walls of the corridor. It can also inflict paralysis from venom in its blades. It attacks with the standard Stalker arm-swipe, but also grabs Aya and bites her when on the floor. The best means of attack is a rapid fire weapon or grenades combined with PE attacks. Skull Stalker This is a failed version of the Stalker and only features the head of the monster. Its main attack is based on rolling towards Aya and eventually exploding, causing damage, much like Blood Sucklers. If they are dealt with at range, they aren't dangerous. Category:Creatures Category:Parasite Eve II creatures Category:ANMCs